Minuit
by Elysabeth
Summary: Une chose n'existe que si on y croit.


Il lève la manivelle qui ouvre la lucarne, me tend la main et m'aide à monter jusqu'à la fenêtre de ma chambre. Je passe le carreau et me retrouve au pied de mon lit ; ce lit que j'avais quitté depuis tellement longtemps. Les oreillers et les draps sont encore déplacés exactement comme je les avais laissés avant ma fugue. Je regarde mon cadran ; il indique minuit moins le quart. J'esquisse un rictus d'étonnement, car je me souviens très bien avoir remarqué l'heure avant de m'enfuir il y a plus de deux ans et, à l'époque, il était 11 :30h. Après tant d'aventures, tant de périples, tant de pertes …et tant de bonheur… Tout ce qui m'est arrivé là-bas ne s'est donc déroulé que sur une petite période de 15 minutes ici ?

Comme c'est étrange de retrouver mes effets personnels. Ma télé, mon journal intime, mes livres. Rien n'a changé. J'aurais cru être soulagée de regagner mon époque, tous les trucs modernes qui m'avaient tant manqué les premiers jours, des trucs aussi anodins qu'usuels ; un séchoir à cheveux, le téléphone, la douche, la voiture… Mais je me rends compte que tout ça est futile. Rien ici n'a de réelle valeur. Je ne suis pas du tout heureuse de me retrouver dans mes affaires, ma chambre, ma cellule. Je suis plus peinée que jamais de retourner ici.

Pourquoi m'a-t-il ramenée ?

Je cesse de dévisager la pièce, puis je me tourne vers lui. Il demeure de l'autre côté du carreau, se tenant adroitement sur la branche de l'arbre planté au pied du mur de briques. Pour lui, cette chambre doit lui paraître tellement étrange et inhabituelle. J'aurais eu beaucoup de plaisir à lui montrer comment fonctionne la radio ou la télé, mais les circonstances font en sorte que le temps nous manque. Il n'est pas ici pour une visite de courtoisie… Au contraire, le danger nous guette et il doit se montrer discret.

D'un coup d'œil rapide, il regarde les alentours du quartier pour s'assurer que personne ne nous a suivi. Son inspection faite, il range son arme dans son fourreau. Il se tourne ensuite vers moi et tente de rester neutre et impassible.

« Voilà. Tu es en sûreté. Reste ici et ne quitte pas ta demeure. Le passage sera ouvert jusqu'à minuit et des êtres hostiles peuvent encore le traverser, mais je m'assurerai que personne ne le franchisse. Après minuit, ta vie pourra reprendre son cours normal. Tu n'auras plus rien à craindre…le passage se refermera…à jamais, cette fois. »

Les derniers mots, ils les bredouillent, car il redoute ce moment où plus aucun lien ne sera possible entre nos deux mondes. Et moi, je panique. Je comprends maintenant pour quelle raison il ne m'a pas tout expliqué avant notre départ hâtif … Il savait que je refuserais de revenir ici si j'avais conscience que le passage se refermerait pour toujours.

Je me mets à trembler de colère malgré moi. Il m'a caché ses réelles intentions. Il a omis de me dire la vérité.

« Alors, c'est donc pour ça que tu as gardé le silence tout au long du voyage? Et moi la naïve, j'accepte de te suivre aveuglément…

_-_C'était la seule solution… Pour te préserver d'eux, il faut que tu restes ici. »

Je m'approche du carreau et mes mains se posent sur le tissu de sa tunique, puis mes doigts se crispent sur sa poitrine.

« Ne me laisse pas. Je ne veux plus vivre dans cette chambre, ce monde… J'ai connu trop de belles choses là-bas… Trop de belles découvertes… De si merveilleuses rencontres. » dis-je en lui caressant sa joue blanche afin qu'il comprenne bien que c'est de lui dont je parle. »

Il fuit mes yeux, incapable d'affronter la détresse de mon regard. Ses mains d'habitudes si délicates se font rudes. Elles se referment sur les miennes et m'éloignent de lui.

« Tu sais tout comme moi que ta place est ici, auprès des tiens. Tu seras plus en sûreté…

_-_Mais je hais cette réalité ! Je me fiche du danger, des risques de vivre dans ton monde… Du moment que je suis à tes côtés…

_-_Ne comprends-tu pas ? Ils vont te tuer ! C'est devenu trop dangereux. L'Ombre est de retour et ne t'épargnera pas!

_-_Elle ne t'épargnera pas non plus ! Alors, reste avec moi. Reste. Je ne peux pas te perdre…perdre cet univers que j'avais tant voulu trouver… pas maintenant… »

Ses épaules se voûtent. Un poids lourd pèse sur lui. Le poids d'une perte imminente ; la mienne. Je ressens la même douleur qui le tenaille. Jamais nous n'aurions cru que ce jour fatal viendrait. Et comme pour se convaincre qu'aucune autre issue n'est possible pour nous, il se fait évasif et parle au passé.

« Ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

Mais ses sentiments le trahissent et l'emportent sur sa résignation. Son regard bleu de glace devient bleu de tempête et de tourments.

« Le plus beau et le plus inespéré des rêves… »

À ses paroles, ses doigts frôlent ma nuque et dessine d'une caresse la forme de ma joue humide de larmes. Je reste silencieuse et ferme les yeux pour mieux sentir sa paume épouser les contours de mon visage. Je sens à travers son geste un désir de récupérer autant de souvenirs tactiles possible. Ô combien de fois ces doigts ont vagabondé sur ma peau… et bientôt, tous deux ne sentirions ce contact aimant que dans nos mémoires.

Soudain, sa chaleur disparaît. Surprise, je rouvre les yeux pour me rendre compte avec effroi que je peux voir le plancher de ma chambre à travers sa main.

« Regarde. Je m'efface, ma mie. Même si j'étais en mesure de rester près de toi, je finirais par disparaître. Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde… »

Je contemple d'un air troublé sa main qui se fait transparente à intervalle régulier.

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! Je ne me suis pas effacée dans le tien, alors pourquoi ça t'arrive à toi ?

_-_Parce qu'ici, les gens ne croient plus en nous… Une chose n'existe que si on y croit, ma mie. Ton monde a choisi d'oublier le nôtre…»

Je maudis ma réalité si cruelle, si placide et incrédule. Pourquoi ici refuse-t-on d'y croire encore ? Pourquoi personne n'aspire à rien d'autre que la banalité de son quotidien ? Pourquoi se bornent-ils à nier qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre au-delà de ce monde monotone et morne ?

J'attrape sa main et la serre, mais je sens qu'elle m'échappe comme si j'essayais d'empoigner une bouffée d'air.

« Je crois en toi, moi ! Je sais que tu existes, que vous existez tous ! »

Son autre main encore intacte repousse derrière mon oreille une mèche rebelle de ma chevelure.

« Je le sais… Et je continuerai à exister en ton esprit, en ton cœur… »

Il fait un pas en arrière, prêt à sauter de la branche, mais je le retiens par les épaules.

« Non… Je t'en prie ! Pas d'adieux ! Pas d'adieux…

_-_Je dois repartir d'où je viens avant que je ne disparaisse pour de bon. »

Il embrasse mes larmes, puis mes lèvres tremblantes. Moi, je ne peux faire autrement que m'agripper à lui, le serrer et m'imprégner de sa présence qui se fait de moins en moins perceptible. Il est froid…Si froid.

Il se dégage lentement et je vois son visage pâlir à vue d'œil ; il n'en a plus pour très longtemps.

Il m'adresse un dernier sourire, à peine visible. Tout son corps se confond maintenant avec le feuillage de l'arbre sur lequel il se tient.

« _Melon le_, petite voyageuse impromptue, _melon le_… »

Le ton qu'il prend traduit bien le sentiment de déchirure qui l'accable …tout autant que moi. Mais comme toute personne de sa race, jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il se tient droit, fort et calme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il laisse voir en apparence. Moi je sais qu'en lui sévit la même peine, la même torture qui éreinte mon cœur.

« _Melon le…_ »

C'est tout ce que je suis en mesure de répondre, la douleur tait ma voix. Une part de moi voudrait encore le retenir, mais une autre part plus rationnelle de mon esprit sait qu'il s'effacera si je le fais attendre plus longtemps. Je ne veux pas être la cause de sa disparition.

Nos regards se toisent une dernière fois et se disent l'indicible, tout ce qui n'existe pas en mots.

Puis, il se jette au sol et disparaît dans la nuit.

Je m'écroule au pas de la fenêtre, en larmes.

Tout mon être est craquelé, fissuré. On m'a enlevé ce à quoi je tenais le plus, ce à quoi je m'accrochais nuit après nuit, jour après jour.

Un vide m'habite.

Un gouffre profond.

Deux ans à apprendre de lui, de son monde, de ces gens, de ces terres utopiques… et tout s'éteint de manière brutale.

Je ne suis plus que douleurs, souffrances et pertes.

Entre deux sanglots, mes yeux se tournent vers mon cadran.

11 :55h.

Plus que cinq minutes avant que le passage ne se referme pour de bon.

Cinq minutes avant que ce monde ne soit plus jamais accessible.

Dois-je rester ?

Dois-je le poursuivre ?

Dois-je abandonner ma prison ?

Qu'est-ce qui me retient ici, de toute façon ?

« _Il n'y a rien pour toi ici, hormis la mort…_ » avait dit un père inquiet à sa fille. Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas comme elle et choisir de rester là où mon cœur me dicte ?

« _Ce futur est déjà presque révolu…_

_-…Mais il n'est pas perdu…_ »

« Il n'est pas perdu. »

C'est fou à quel point le destin de cette dame est semblable au mien…

Dois-je fermer les yeux sur ce que j'ai vécu là-bas ?

Dois-je classer ce voyage dans les souvenirs de ma vie ?

Dois-je vivre ici en sûreté, loin du danger, mais n'être plus que l'ombre de moi-même, un spectre ?

Ou dois-je retourner là-bas, dans l'inquiétude constante, exposée aux ténèbres qui étendent leurs voiles sur ce monde, mais vivre et jouir de la présence de ces gens que j'ai tant aimé côtoyer ?

11 :57h

Plonger pour ne plus jamais remonter à la surface.

Je me lève d'un bond.

« Si c'est réellement la mort qui m'attend là-bas… Tant pis. »

Je saute le carreau et me fond dans l'obscurité.

Je rattrape le temps.

Je rattrape l'espoir.

Je le rattrape, lui.

« _J'ai fait mon choix._ »

Le vent de l'oubli a soufflé sur le désert de vos cœurs.

Vous avez choisi de nier leur existence.

Et moi j'ai choisi de m'effacer de la vôtre.

Retrouver le monde perdu du Milieu.

* * *

**_« Ici Megan Williams, en direct de l'hôpital psychiatrique de MiddleLand City. On rapporte qu'hier, peu avant minuit, une patiente de l'établissement aurait trouvé un moyen de prendre la fuite. Malheureusement, il semble que la fugitive était atteinte de schizophrénie avancé et son état difficile à contrôler l'a mené tout droit à sa perte. En effet, ce matin les chercheurs ont repêché un corps au pied de la falaise se trouvant à quelques kilomètres de l'hôpital. L'autopsie a pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de la jeune patiente évadée. D'après le coroner, dans un accès de folie, la jeune femme se serait jetée du haut du précipice._**

**_Les autorités de l'hôpital ont du mal à expliquer un tel incident, car, selon eux, aucun patient ne peut sortir de sa cellule à moins que quelqu'un n'ouvre le carreau d'une fenêtre par l'extérieur. Une enquête est donc en court afin de clarifier les circonstances entourant la fugue de cette patiente qui, de toute évidence, s'est fait libérer par un individu quelconque avant de se donner la mort. _**

**_Une histoire à suivre._**

**_Côté météo, une dépression s'avance au sud-ouest du pays et les températures chuteront de quelques degrés… »_**

À suivre?


End file.
